Lichtblick: Ray of Hope
by TundraFlame
Summary: Weiss has been having some strange dreams lately. Someone seems to be calling out for help but who that someone is remains a mystery. As they begin to uncover the mysteries to these dreams, a new assassin team has come to Tokyo, Japan.
1. Prologue: Amidst a Dream

Author's Note: TundraFlame here. I did put up this story earlier but took it down because I needed to think some things through. I might make this into a very mild crossover story. I will say that a 15-year old TundraFlame from Adventures of Fire and Ice will make an appearance along with a friend of hers. The Black and White angels, from the prologue of Adventures of Fire and Ice, will be explained in this story as well. If you don't know too much about Weiss then this story might confuse you but then again why wouldn't you know about Weiss if you're reading this story... Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Before I begin... I DO NOT own Weiss Kreuz or any of the animes that might be mentioned in this story along with their original characters. They belong to their respected parties. I only own the characters that I created. Without further ado!  
  
Prologue: Amidst a Dream  
  
Aya's Viewpoint   
Mist, fog and darkness. That's what surrounds my dreams. The darkness consumes the light, which is only a spark in the distance. It's always like this. It's been like this for a long time. A white angel's feather drifts into the mass called eternity.  
  
Ken's Viewpoint   
Darkness and light, light and darkness. My vision is clouded by the rolling mists. The world is consumed by these essences but there seems to be something ahead. Yes, one source of light. One of the few sources of light in this plane of existence. Where the hell am I? Who am I?  
  
Youji's Viewpoint   
Sorrow, pain and forgotten memories. Loved ones lost. It would be better if we all had forgotten our pain. The pains and sins we always carry. You say there is hope? Who are you? What is humanity's purpose? When can I forget... forget her?  
  
Omi's Viewpoint   
A voice cries out in my dreams. It cries out in pain. It wants me to hold on, it wants me to help but as I try to grasp the warm hand in this cold world, it is pulled away from me. Amidst the dream, within the light, someone slumbers but while that someone slumbers on, they cry out for hope.  
  
Aya's Viewpoint   
For weeks these dreams have haunted us. These dreams had awakened us. Within the light that is surrounded by darkness, one sleeps on. Just like her... just like Aya. Who are you? Why are you calling out to us? Hmm? Wait for hope... What does that mean? Wait for hope on moonlight's day. What are you talking about? Wait for the scared one, the soldier, the past, and the fallen angel... wait for them. But... why? 


	2. Chapter 1: For Your Sake and Yours Alone

Author's Notes: Thanks Indigoru for proofreading this for me! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of the animes in this story. They belong to their respected parties. I do own all the original characters that I've created. Thank You.  
  
Chapter 1: For Your Sake and Yours Alone  
  
Three years before the formation of the current Weiss, also known as Aya's team.  
  
Somewhere along the American highways, a car quietly hums down the road.  
"Oca-San! Are we there yet?!" cries out a 10 year old girl with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes, who's sitting in the back seat.  
"No, not yet dear..."  
"Sis, calm down. The world isn't going to end if we don't get home by 11 p.m., " replies a 15 year old boy with red/brown hair, side burns and green eyes, sitting next to her.  
"I know that Ni-San!" She gets her backpack and uses it to smack him in the head.  
"Eow! Watch it!"  
A voice comes from the driver's seat, "Kids, cut it out."  
"Yes father."  
"Hai Oto-San."  
"Good then. Don't worry. We're almost home."  
"Oto-San? When can we stop running away from Japan?"  
"As soon as the government calms down."  
"Ok," sighs the girl.   
"Dear. Rikushu? What's that light up ahead?"  
"Suzuno. That's only another car. Don't worry."  
"Yes, but I have a bad feeling, a very bad feeling about this. Something bad is going to happen."  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen."  
"Dear..." cries out Suzuno, panicking. "The car is coming straight for us!"  
"What!" Rikushu tries to swerve the car but because they happened to be driving along a cliff side and it was a two-lane road so he couldn't move unless he wanted to hit the oncoming car. Screams are heard in the back seat.  
"Yahhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
"Brace yourselves!" yells Rikushu.  
The oncoming car slams straight on and their car is sent flying into the side rail, down the cliff. More screams are heard and both parents try to protect their children the best they can, with their lives.  
  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Another car comes up along the highway.  
"Hey? What's that red glow in the distance?" asks the female passenger.  
The driver stares at the glow for a while, then his eyes go wide.  
"Oh no..."  
He hits the gas pedal and rushes towards the scene. As they approach, flames and smoke rise up from the cliff as if some fiery demon had come. Tread marks are seen on the road and a side rail that has been torn through.  
"Call 911 now!"  
As the female passenger calls 911 on her cell phone, the driver rushes over to the side rail to search for any survivors. As hope seemed all lost two people, lain down the side of the cliff, caught his eyes. Carefully he scaled down the cliff. The first person that caught his eyes was a boy, maybe about 15 so years old. His right eye was pretty badly cut. He checked the boy's pulse and it seemed that he would be fine. Then he checked the girl that was lying 3ft away. Blood was trickling down her head and her pulse was very weak.   
"Damn," he thought.  
Carefully he picked up the girl and carried her up the cliff on his back. He gave the girl to his friend and went back down for the boy. As he came up with the boy firefighters and medics had arrived. The firefighters rushed to check the car and put out the flames. The medics quickly took care of the children and rushed them off to the nearest hospital in a helicopter. Police soon came by and questioned the two witnesses.  
"Did you see what happened?"  
"No sir. We were just driving past this area when we saw the flames."  
"Did you see any suspicious suspects?"  
"No."  
"Your names?"   
"I'm Chris Wen and this is my friend..."  
"Lila Kringshen."  
"If we need any help we'll call for you."  
"Officer? Is there any identification on those kids?" asked Lila.  
"Sadly no, there isn't. Their car has been totally demolished and there doesn't seem to be any sort of identification that survived the incident."  
"Sir!"  
"Yes?"  
The officer turned to a firefighter who had two charred ID cards that seemed to belong to the two survivors in his hand. There was only part of their first names that was visible though.  
"Le and Kari... This is not enough to fully identify them but at least we can give them some kind of a name..."  
"Officer, I was wondering. Could we take charge of these children? I know we aren't related to them but we feel that we are responsible for them and they have no other family at the time," asked Chris.  
"You can't become their legal guardians..."  
"We know that but we just want to watch over them for a while."  
"Here's what I can do."  
The officer takes out a pen and notepad and scribbles something down.  
"They're staying at the Alkerd Hospital, here's their phone number and address. I give them a word that you'll visit them sometime."  
He hands them the piece of paper.  
The two friends leave for home in somber moods.  
  
Three days later...  
  
Chris decided to visit those kids today. Lila was really busy with some work but she sent him her best regards to them.  
As Chris was driving to the hospital, thoughts of "Why them?" entered his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that he reached the hospital. From the parking lot, he took a five-minute walk to the main wing of the hospital. Looking around, the place was as busy as bees. He walked up to the receptionist and calmly asked, " Excuse me. Could you show me the rooms of two kids that were brought in three days ago?"  
"There were many kids who came in here three days ago. State their names."  
"Uh. Um... The police couldn't find any definite identification on them but I think part of their first names was Le and Kari."  
"Oh... those two. Are you Chris Wen?"  
"Yes."  
"I was told you might come. Follow me."  
The receptionist gets up and calls over another worker to take her place for a while. As they walk to the rooms where Le and Kari were kept, the receptionist gives Chris the general diagnosis.   
"Those two had it hard. They're out of the woods for now but... both of them had some serious trauma to the head. Le seems to be all right besides the fact that he'll have a scar across his right eye. The doctors have bandaged that eye shut for now. He's sleeping at the moment. The girl, Kari, unfortunately, has faced much more serious trauma. The doctor has checked on her and said that she's in coma now. She may never wake up."  
"Poor kids. They never deserved such a life."  
"Humanity is corrupt. As long as we exist people will get hurt. That's just the way things are."  
"Hmm..."  
"There's something else I'd like you to know. Two other bodies were recovered from the wreckage but they were so badly charred that it might be near impossible to identify them. The kids have also had their identification checked but they're like ghosts. There's no record of them."  
"What?"  
"We're here. Room 466 is Le's and room 467 is Kari's. I'll leave you here. The doctor will be with you shortly."  
"Thank you."  
The receptionist leaves and Chris enters Le's room. Looking around, the room's white walls and green tiles consume the dim light that enters the room through the windows. On the right wall the bed sits in the center. Chris pulls up a chair next to Le and talks with him quietly.  
"Heh. Seems that you're the only one who will wake up from this incident."  
Chris looks around the room, then stares up at the ceiling.  
"Looks like you'll be staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling when you wake up. Tsk, it's always like that."  
"Mmmmm...."  
"What?"  
Chris looks at Le and sees that he's coming to. Le quietly sturs and opens his left eye. He looks around confused and dazed.  
"Uh... Where am I?"  
Le sits up in his bed and stares at Chris.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Chris, Chris Wen. My friend, Lila, and I helped you and Kari out of that car accident."  
"Car accident? How many days have I slept?"  
"Three days. Now tell me. I've introduced myself, now who are you?"  
Le stares at Chris blankly. He looks down at his hands and has an even more dazed look.  
"Do you remember kid?" asked Chris a bit nervously.  
Le stares at the wall in front of him and closes his eyes trying to remember what had occurred three days ago. All that came up was a blank image. He tried to recall more of his past but was only greeted with a flash of pain.  
"Ow..."   
Le puts his hand to his head trying to dull the sudden pain.  
"You don't remember at all. Do you? Man. Now this makes things a little more complicated."  
"Complicated?"  
"Well, you and Kari are the only survivors of that accident, two others perished in the flames. You two are just like ghosts with almost no records in any medical files. You know what I think? I believe it was sabotage. You weren't in an accident, you were targeted "  
"..."  
"Unfortunately, Kari ended up in coma. Seems you have amnesia."  
"Kari?"  
"Well that's the only identification we could find on her."  
"And my name?"  
"Le..."  
"Hmm... Can I see this Kari?"  
"Not now. I think the doctor needs to check on you."  
"Oh."  
Just then a knock on the door is heard.  
"Come in," calls out Chris.  
"Ah, you must be Chris."  
From the door, a lovely female doctor with blonde hair and green eyes enters.  
"I'm Dr. Kinser. How are you two doing today?"  
"I'm fine but Le seems to have amnesia."  
"Hmm. Let's see. Now look at me Le."  
As Dr. Kinser examines Le, she starts to ask him a few questions.  
"Name?"  
"Don't know, except for the one you gave me."  
"Date of birth?"  
"Don't know."  
"Parents?"  
"Don't know."   
"Siblings?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! I've been asked a lot of these questions by Chris and I don't need to answer them again!"  
"Calm down Le," said Dr. Kinser sternly. "This is a hospital. It does seem that you have amnesia. I'm not too surprised though. You did suffer a lot of trauma to the head."  
"Can I see this Kari?" asked Le a bit sharply.  
"I don't see why not. Only for a few minutes though," replied Dr. Kinser.  
"Kid? Mind if I tag along?"  
"Guess so. I mean it's a free country right?"  
"Hee, so I've heard Kid."  
"Chris?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't call me kid."  
"No can do."  
"Hey! Why not? "  
"Because I said so..." replied Chris with a smirk.  
Chris and Le glare at each other while Dr. Kinser sighs.  
"Boys and men. There's no changing them. Chris. Le will meet up with you shortly."  
"Alright."  
Chris exits the room and enters the room next door. He looks around the similar room and pulls up a chair next to the sleeping girl.  
"Just like an angel..."  
Le enters the room connected to a mobile IV. Dr. Kinser follows from behind.  
"Doc, I don't understand why I have to have this IV. I'm fine."  
"Who's Doc?" asks Dr. Kinser with a glare. "You're wearing the IV because you have to. Got it?  
"Got it..." mutters Le.  
Both of them walk up to Kari's bedside and Chris gives Le his seat.  
"Here kid. You need this more then me."  
"Uh... thanks."  
"We'll leave you two alone for a while, nee?"  
"Kay."  
Chris and Dr. Kinser exit the room leaving Le and Kari alone.  
"Let's hope the kid can think things through. Here."  
Chris hands a piece of paper, with a number of contact numbers and addresses on it, to the doctor.  
"Give it to Le. You can copy down that information as well. When he's ready to leave give me a call. I'll pick him up and make arrangements so that he can stay at my place."  
"Even if you have other things going on?"  
"Yes."  
"You know there aren't too many guys like you nowadays."  
"I'm one of a kind," replies Chris as he smirks.  
As the two talk some more outside the room, Le looks at Kari with a sad face and holds her hand.   
"I have no idea who you are or if you're related to me but I promise you. I'll find the ones that did this to us. I'll find them and KILL them." 


	3. Chapter 2: Restless Nights

Author's Note: I know that the Weiss Kreuz OVA isn't directly tied into the main Weiss story line but for my story I'm going to pretend that is. You'll find out why... There are spoilers for the OVA in this chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss or any other animes.... They belong to their respected parties... I'm sure you people get it by now... Yaddy yadda...  
  
Chapter 2: Restless Nights  
  
During the present time, about 6 months after the Eztet mission...  
  
A young golden blond hair boy tosses and turns in his sleep. He suddenly jerks himself awake, heavily breathing and sweating. He looks out the window into the clear night sky and mutters to himself.  
"Not again. Why do you keep doing this to me?"  
He gets out of bed, despite the protests from his tired body and walks, groggily, to the main kitchen for something to drink. Wearing his pajamas, he walks in and notices that the lights were on and his three other comrades were awake as well. They were dressed and looked far from happy.  
"Hey Omi..." mutters a 19 year old brunette sitting at the table. "Couldn't sleep huh? You're not alone..."  
"Gah! I think I'm gonna die! Whoever keeps giving me these nightmares has a hell lot to pay for when I find them!" cries out a 22 year old blonde, who is also sitting at the table.   
"Would you two just shut up? It's bad enough that we can't sleep. Now we can't have any peace and quiet if you people keep babbling on about this," replies a 20 year old redhead in an annoyed tone, standing against a wall.  
"Ken-Kun, Youji-Kun, Aya-Kun calm down. I'm sure there's a good reason or explanation for this."  
"Good reason?! Good reason?! I have not had a proper nights sleep for at least two weeks and you tell us to calm down!" Youji literally yells out.  
Everyone understood why Youji was so annoyed. He hated waking up in the mornings. Especially waking up early. That was just his sleeping habits. They also knew that a Youji with little sleep was not a very pleasant Youji to be around. That kind of went the same for all of them.  
"Well since we can't sleep maybe we can talk about these dreams... or nightmares we're having."  
"Omi... why in the world should we do that?" asked Ken tiredly.  
"Who knows. We'll know nothing unless we have a better grasp of things."  
"Alright. I'll go first," replied Ken, who looked like he was going to space out. He starts to speak as if he was in a trance. "I'm trapped in a dark world where the only source of light is in the distance. As I try to walk out of the cold darkness and into the warm light, the light keeps getting farther and farther away from me. Then I hear this voice call out to me for help. It tells me to wait for something... Weird huh?"  
"Actually Ken-Kun. I've been having close to the same dream."  
"Same here. What about you o' silent leader?"  
"..."  
"Umm... We'll take that as a yes..."  
"There were a few differences in mine though... Tonight's dream that is..."  
"Uh? What are you talking about Aya?"  
"I think I saw someone in that light. Someone's sleeping in there as if they were in coma. They asked me to wait for something or someone... on a moonlight day."  
"Moonlight day? Maybe during a full moon?" replied Omi.  
"Isn't it weird that we're having almost exactly same dreams?" asked Ken.  
"Yes. The human mind isn't suppose to have similar dreams with other people under the normal circumstances."  
"Well, dream or no dream, I'm going back to bed. I don't want to fall asleep during shop hours. G'night..."  
Ken walks back to his room with a loud yawn. Youji and Aya follow suite and return to their own rooms. Omi pours himself a glass of water, drinks it, then walks back to his own room. He gets in bed but instead of going to sleep he lays there recalling a mission, not too long ago, where they had to pretend that they were killing each other. It wasn't an easy act to play that was for sure. It only occurred about 2 months ago, involving a number of twisted military commanders. In the mist of it all, a group of hackers and two siblings got stuck in the middle. The three hackers were killed and the older brother died protecting his little sister.  
"Akira... Kaori..." Kaori Hibana was the only one that survived the ordeal and the last time he saw her was when he dropped off the basket of Irises where she was staying, unconscience, in the hospital.  
"I wonder how you're doing Kaori." They were never allowed to see each other again. Weiss was only to be a figment of her imagination. It was for her own safety but he couldn't help but think about her from time to time. They had become pretty good friends overall but living the life of an assassin meant that you could never get close to anyone or that meant the end for you. Omi pushed the thought to the side of his mind and tried to get some sleep. There might be a mission coming up soon and they couldn't act sleepy during it or they'd surely be dead. Slowly, with part of his mind still on her, Omi drifts to sleep.  
  
As the members of Weiss fall asleep, one by one, with heavy minds, a mysterious cloaked figure is on top of the building across from the current Koneko Sume Ie.   
"So... this is Koneko. Let's see how good you really are... Weiss."  
A strong wind bursts in from no where and just as suddenly as it appeared the cloaked figure vanished into the night. 


End file.
